People conduct repetitive activities based on daily routines. For example, a person visiting a fast food restaurant may often order the same order each visit. As another example, a person visiting a fueling station may often refuel their vehicle with the same type of fuel. Some activities people perform require authentication, which is implemented to ensure that a person is who they purport to be. For example, a user can attempt to access an automated teller machine (AMT) to retrieve cash. In some examples, authentication can be achieved based on a plurality of authentication factors (e.g., card, device, user credentials).